


Golden sunrise

by magicwitha_kick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnancy, maybe soft smut idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicwitha_kick/pseuds/magicwitha_kick
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Vision is miraculously resurrected. Not wanting to deal with being Avengers anymore, they decide to retire to a small suburb outside of Washington DC to live out their lives in domestic happiness.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I’d love to hear some feedback on how to improve, my girlfriend encouraged me to give this a shot.  
> This is really what I want to happen in the WandaVision TV show, it’s highly unlikely but a guy can hope right?

“I love you.” 

Her world seemed to shatter around her as she heard his words. This couldn’t be happening. They were supposed to spend their lives together, and here she was, destroying the very stone embedded in his forehead. Wanda knew that this situation could have been avoided, she knew that. If only they had enough time.

Time, she knew was running out. It’s what made life precious. As Vision has said, before: “A thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts.” 

Tears streamed down Wanda’s face as the mind stone cracked and shattered, destroying the man, yes man, she loved. She was broken, first her parents, then Pietro, and now Vision. How many people close to her were going to perish before the Gods were satisfied? She knew her happiness would be short lived, she had never been happier than she was with Vision, he made her smile, he made her laugh. Stolen weeks in Scotland were some of the best moments she had ever experienced. Stolen kisses, Stolen nights before reluctantly rendezvousing with the rest of the Secret Avengers. 

Thanos leaned over Wanda’s exhausted body.  
“I understand my child. Better than anyone.” 

She felt disgusted at his words, he could never understand the pain coursing through her, losing the love of her life. 

“You could never.” 

——

Wanda woke with a start, looking around frantically as she jolted upwards, breathing heavily.

“Wanda?” She heard a familiar voice call out to her. “Are you alright?”

Vision leaned over to stroke her hair, pulling her into his chest.

“It’s alright, my love, it was only a dream.” He said, comforting her. It really was a miracle on earth to have him back. Watching him be destroyed by her own hands was too much for her to handle. After defeating Thanos, nearly everyone got their loved ones back. Wanda tried to move on with her life, couch surfed for a while, but couldn’t get him out of her head. She missed him with all of her heart. 

Eventually, she asked Banner to see him, which he gladly agreed to. Seeing him, grey and unlifelike, moved her to tears, before placing her hands on his face. The emotion that came provoked her Scarlet magic to flow through his Vibranium veins. 

She was glad to have him back, though things would never be the same as they used to, their shared trauma however, allowed them to try and move on with their lives.


	2. Kaleidoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m really not sure where this fanfic is going but I’d love to hear suggestions from you on what to add or how to improve on my writing. I thank you for reading and I give you the next chapter:)

On a cold winter morning, Wanda carefully got out of bed and stepped downstairs, the wooden flooring cold to the bottom of her feet. Photographs of memories sat in frames on the walls, a photo of Pietro and Wanda together, a photo of their family in Sokovia. The final photograph was of Vision and Wanda, their first date in Edinburgh, she can remember that day as if it were yesterday.

When she entered the living room, she could hear Vision in the kitchen, clanging pots and pans together in the quietest way he could. Light from the widows shone through, creating rainbow kaleidoscope patterns on the dark wooden floor, contrasting colours working together in such a beautiful way. Clothes were stacked neatly on a mustard chair in the corner of the room, he must have already done the laundry this morning.

“You seemed so peaceful, I did not wish to wake you,” explained Vision. “I wanted to make you breakfast in bed..” 

Walking up from behind him, Wanda wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, showing her appreciation. Many mornings were like this, she would wake up alone, no warmth to the side of her, Vision already up doing the most thoughtful actions just for her. She was thankful for that, but she wished one morning that she could wake up to the warmth of him beside her. 

After leaving the Avengers and attempting a ‘normal’ life, their lives have slowed down, no world changing events, just her and Vision, together, without having to hide in fear of someone finding out about their secret relationship. They had plenty of time. It seemed endless, days on end of nothingness. As much as Wanda liked this, she wanted more. 

——

After eating breakfast, the couple decided on a walk together, to get out of the house, fresh air. Vision was extremely keen on taking care of Wanda, even though she didn’t necessarily need all of the extra care, despite her loving Vision for all that he has done for her.

Holding hands, Wanda and Vision strolled through the streets of their small suburban town. The sky shone a bright baby blue, the air was crisp and chill. Emerald green leaves danced in the winter breeze, creating a rustle of vibrant colours. Warmth between their hands kept the cold from reaching them.

Vision slowly leaned over and pressed his lips to her cheek, a soft kiss, to show how much she really meant to him.


End file.
